Drama and Love
by pebbles-05
Summary: MichaelMiaJudith drama. You'll have to read it to find out the rest.... COMPLETED BUT PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Mia and Michael had been dating for just over a year and a half now. They lived only a couple of subway stops away from each other therefore they visited each other nearly every day.

Mia went and packed her overnight bag, said goodbye to her mother and mr g and got into the limo.

"Are you all packed princess?" Lars asked

"Yep" mia said excited. She loved going to Lilly and Michael's house. Michael is in Columbia but in the holidays he stays at home. A reason why she loves holidays best.

"Ding dong"

The bell rung at the moscovitz household.

Mia was a bit early. Michael thought and he put a big smile on and opened the door. It wasn't mia though. It was the annoying Judith Gersher, computer club geek who was a senior with him from AEHS. She was always around him at high school, batting her eyelashes and perving on him. She looked awful and drunk and she was crying her eyes out.

"Judith?" Michael asked puzzled.

"Michael!" Judith shouted hugging him around the waist.

"Do you want to sit down?" He gestured towards the living room but Lilly and Boris were making out on the sofa.

"How about the kitchen" he said looking disapprovingly at Lilly. They started walking that way but when he heard an argument raging from his parents in there he turned and headed to the left instead.

"Better not go in there" he said quietly. There was no place left. It would have to be his bedroom.

When they arrived at his bedroom, Michael took a seat on his bed and Judith sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked

"I- CAN'T- TAKE- IT- ANY-MORE!" Judith yelled between sobs.

Michael hugged her in a friendly hug

"Can't take what?" He asked soothingly. (A/N Is soothingly evens a word?)

"U-MIA" She sobbed into his chest. He automatically let go.

"What about me and mia?" He asked unsure.

"I-LOVE-U-AND-SHE-TOOK-U-AWAY-FROM-ME!"

Michael sat there shocked. Then after a couple of seconds he spoke.

"Judith, I love mia, I don't love you, I never will, I never have. I think you should go home and get some rest"

"Will you do one thing for me?"

Michael thought for a minute.

"As long as you move on and forget about me, deal?"

"Deal" she said and she stood up.

"Now, what do you want me to d---?"

Judith kissed him on the lips. He pushed Judith off but it was too late. Mia stood in the doorway looking shocked. Michael looked up and she ran- tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"MIA!" Michael yelled and he ran after her as fast as he could.

Judith Sat on Michael's bed, with a bitchy smile Spread over her face…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

I know you are not supposed to have a authors note as a chapter, but I would like a minimum of 5 reviews before I update. Sorry, Thanks!

Pebbles-05

Michaelchick- Thanks for your review! The first reviewer- you deserve a medal!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys! I live off them!

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything but the plot. Meg cabot owns all the characters.

**Re-cap:**

_Judith kissed him on the lips. He pushed Judith off but it was too late. Mia stood in the doorway looking shocked. Michael looked up and she ran- tears sliding down her pale cheeks._

"_MIA!" Michael yelled and he ran after her as fast as he could._

**Now on with the story!**

Mia stopped and pressed the lift button vigorously. She could hear Michael's footsteps pounding behind her. She fled down the stairs as fast as possible and at the bottom she ran out the door.

She ran as fast as she could. She wanted to start the day again- to not see Michael kissing Judith or Judith kissing Michael. She knew where she was running. To the zoo. The Penguin display to be exact.

She got there- purchased the ticket and ran to the penguin display. She stood in front of the penguin display catching her breath and suddenly she turned and saw a masked man coming towards her holding a knife and a bag of money. She was in the way of his get away. She stepped back but she was not fast enough. Her arm got in the way and he dug his knife in and pulled it out. She screamed and He ran faster.

She knew what to do. She had watched plenty of E.R. She took off her scarf and wrapped it around her arm as tight as she possibly could with one hand. She stumbled weakly towards the entrance where Michael was frantically asking the ticket man if he saw a girl with blonde hair running to a display. He turned and pointed towards the penguin display where a blonde haired girl was stumbling over.

"Oh my god, Mia!" Michael cried running towards her.

"What happened!" He exclaimed

"I-LOVE-YOU---" Mia said faintly

"I love you too- I'm really sorry mia. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me" He said rushed.

He reached into his back pocket and called an ambulance as fast as he could. He finished and sat mia down on a bench, hugging her to keep her warm. He put some pressure on her arm and then when he heard the sounds of the ambulance he picked her up- one hand under her knees and one hand around her bum and lower back. She was really light. He carried her to the entrance of the zoo where police where asking the ticket man some questions. As Michael walked out the entrance he noticed mia was unconscious. He and the paramedics rushed towards each other and Michael laid her down on the bed in the ambulance. He got into the ambulance with mia and held her hand on her good arm. They examined her arm and stitched it up. She regained consciousness while they were putting her arm in a cast.

"Michael" Mia Murmured.

"I'm here" Michael told her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Michael assured her.

"Shh. Get some sleep" Michael whispered as he stroked her forehead.

At the hospital they just let mia sleep the shock off and then she could go home. Mrs Thermopolis and Mr G arrived looking hurried and he told what happened to them and the police officers. When Mia woke up a nurse went over to Mr G and Mrs Thermopolis saying Mia was awake. She was asking for Michael and her mum. They were about to go in when a old lady walked in fast with bodyguards behind her. Mias Grandmere. She pushed past Michael and Mrs Thermopolis commanding to the nurse's that she was to see mia straight away. She walked into mias room with Michael and Mias mum behind her. She pulled open the curtains and screeched at a shocked looking mia who was lying on her bed dressed and ready to go.

"Genovia will be a lot safer. We will go straight away."

"You can not take my daughter away from me! And how will Genovia be safer than America? America with all her friends and family" Mias mum practically shouted.

"Phut! America- the place full of scumbags" Mias grandma looked Michael up and down with disgust

Michael took no notice and sat down and kissed mia on the lips. She kissed him back and she got up, took his hand and led him out of the room past her arguing grandma and mum and into the hospital gardens.

"We need to talk…" Mia said to Michael sternly

"Look mia---"

"I am sorry. I over reacted. While you were talking to the police officers lilly came in with some clothes. She told me the whole story. She saw you running after me and she made Judith fess up. I love you and I am sorry for ever doubting you"

"I love you too. And thanks. We can now get back to normal apart from your arm" he said flicking her arm.

"Ow!" She said laughing and she gave him a big passionate kiss.

When they got back into the hospital Mias mum had managed to convince Mias Grandma that Genovia is not much safer than America. Her grandma still disagreed but she said mia could stay for now.

**Authors Note:**

**Well that's it for the story. Please review. I'm going to start another story soon but I am not sure what it is going to be about. Please review this story and what you think. One thing I also needed to tell you, was Lars (Mias body guard) wasn't at the zoo because he dropped her off at lily and Michaels. He thought that she would be staying in the house. And he didn't get fired because he wasn't there. **


End file.
